Problem: Evaluate. $\left(-\dfrac54\right)^2 = $
Answer: $\phantom{=}\left(-\dfrac54\right)^2 $ $= -\dfrac54\cdot\left(-\dfrac54\right)$ $=\dfrac{25}{16} $